Hades: The Coming  The Legend
by DrakeVagabond
Summary: The tale of how 2 celestial entities ravished the world and how 8 brave soldiers defeated them and bor this world anew.


**Chronicle 1: The Coming**

**The Legend**

The time is after the fall of the third meteor. Mankind has been submerged into the blazing pit of war. Weapons were used. Lives were lost. And events that happened could not be undone. Humans were almost ready to rid themselves of their own existence. It was most assumingly the end. It was. That is, until 'it' came.

No one knows where it came from or what it wanted. But it was almost a blessing descending from the heavens. A creature, of celestial feats, came down to earth and, in a near instant, quells the conflict. The beast ran rampant shining its mighty light of destruction and purged the surface of fighting. In that same instant, petty differences vanished, feuds ended, and enemies became allies. In the face of extinction, humans now had a common foe to unite against. Man fought back against this monster with all they had, but it was futile; the creature was immune to anything man-made. The beast was pure chaos incarnate. With all of their efforts foiled, humans could only hide and watch as the chaos slowly destroys their planet. It all seemed hopeless.

At the moment where nothing but death was awaiting man, 'he' arose. Valkyrie; awoken from the core of the first meteor by the flames of chaos; Responding to mankind's acts of unity and hope. Portrayed as an angel from heaven, Valkyrie rose up against the chaos. For seven days, the celestial hero matched strengths with the beast, neither of them being able to best the other. However, on the eighth day the holy being had gained the upper hand. Unbeknownst to the creature, Valkyrie, using hid near godly abilities, had altered the earths atmosphere and rotation during the course of their combat. Knowing he could not defeat the monster, he made it so that the chaos could not spread it's fury on the planet's surface. The beast fell ill and could not continue fight. Like a droning animal, the creature flew up until earth was out of its' reach. For now, the earth was safe from destruction. Now it was time to restore as much order as possible to mankind.

The new being, appearing non-threatening, offered his hand in bringing back law to the lands. To ad him in this global reconstruction, were eight of the few remaining soldiers on earth. With their help, mankind was able to rebuild the fallen cities, brick by brick. Once the cities were rebuilt, it was time to make the towns, then the communities. Valkyrie had passed his message to his eight disciples and they distributed the message accordingly. Know, homes were built, communications were re-established, and unity was maintained. The only task left to do was to create laws. The world left it to Valkyrie and his eight disciples to lead then to a better world, one much more promising than their previous on. However, this trust was abused.

The laws that Valkyrie made was nothing more than a complete dictation of a human's like. Many were outraged by this documentation, including the eight soldiers, and rejected his order. But Valkyrie was not one to respond well to disobedience. Like a dog biting that hand that feeds, he smote small towns that spoke out against is rule to send a message to anyone else defies him. The eight soldiers knew then that they could no longer serve such a person. Not only did they secede from Valkyrie's rule, they took up arms against him. Using the combine might of the power Valkyrie bestowed upon them; they engaged him in a bitter fight the rule mankind. This battle waged on for 6 days with Valkyrie progressively weakening. Eventually, the fighting ended and the soldiers emerged vicarious. But Valkyrie was some thing different. He could not be killed by the efforts of humans. No matter how much the he is beaten a human cannot build him.

Strange beings; Chaos and Valkyrie. It is this present time it is known what became of Valkyrie or of the eight soldiers. But it is clear now that right of law is back in the hands of the humans. But for how long is unknown.


End file.
